Do jeito que eu gostaria
by Pink Potter
Summary: Ele a fazia feliz, na maioria das vezes, embora ela nunca se sentisse completa ela sabia que ficaria para sempre a dúvida de como seria com Harry. Dúvida esta que vinha em seus mais maravilhosos sonhos, nos quais existia no mundo apenas ela e Harry. Muita


_Nome_: Do jeito que eu gostaria...  
_Autora_: PinkPotter  
_Resumo_: Ele a fazia feliz, na maioria das vezes, embora ela nunca se sentisse completa; ela sabia que ficaria para sempre a dúvida de como seria com Harry. Dúvida esta que vinha em seus mais maravilhosos sonhos, nos quais existia no mundo apenas ela e Harry. Muitas vezes, queria poder ficar num desses sonhos por toda a eternidade, já que neles as coisas eram como ela gostaria que fossem. Um desejo utópico, mas que ela jamais poderia negar. 

**_Do jeito que eu gostaria..._**

- Já está pronta, querida? – ele me perguntou enquanto colocava a gravata.

- Quase – respondi sem muito ânimo. Terminava de ajeitar meus cabelos.

- Ótimo! Assim chegaremos no horário – ele me sorriu, e eu correspondi – Estou pronto agora, vou dar uma olhada nas crianças.

- Está bem – ele se aproximou e beijou levemente os lábios. Eu sorri e quando ele saiu meu olhar recaiu sobre um porta-retrato que havia sobre minha penteadeira. Era uma foto minha, de Harry e Rony. Sem nem perceber meus dedos tocaram levemente a foto de Harry, e no instante seguinte eu já estava envolvida em minhas lembranças.

_Parou por um instante no meio da calçada, ao ouvir o som de um trovão. O céu estava coberto por nuvens escuras; choveria a qualquer momento. Entretanto, ela não parecia ter pressa em voltar para casa. Virou-se e mirou seu reflexo numa vitrine, deu um pequeno sorriso. Não parecia muito convincente, mas acreditava que conseguiria enganá-los. Riu de si mesmo, e desejou por enganar-se e convencer-se de que era realmente feliz. Suspirou; por mais que tentasse, isso ela não conseguia fazer. ___

_Retomou a caminhada lenta e despreocupada. Não tinha uma direção certa naquele momento, tudo que desejava era ficar sozinha por um tempo. Mirou um banco vazio de uma praça descuidada, cujas flores e árvores estavam quase mortas. Ela não pareceu se importar, e rumou para lá. As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, mas isso não mudou sua idéia inicial. Sentou no banco, e aos poucos a chuva ia ficando mais fortes. As pessoas passavam correndo, apressadas por ela, como se não a enxergassem. Hermione respirou fundo e levantou um pouco a cabeça a fim de sentir a água cair-lhe na face. ___

_This is the place where I sit (Este é o lugar onde eu sento)__  
__This is the part where I love you too much (Este é a parte que eu te amo muito)__  
__This is as hard as it gets (Isso é o mais difícil que poderia ficar)__  
__Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough (Pois estou ficando cansada de fingir ser durona)___

_Os mais diversos pensamentos vieram-lhe à mente, naquele tempo em que ficara ali. Lembranças boas e ruins, momentos que marcaram sua vida. Riu ao perceber que na maioria deles Harry estava presente; desejou, por um breve instante que fosse diferente, mas arrependeu-se. O que teria sido de sua vida sem ele? Por mais que agora ele fosse a principal razão de sua infelicidade, era preferível uma vida assim a uma vida sem Harry. Ela não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficou ali, mas somente quando o frio começou a incomodar que decidiu ser o momento de ir embora. ___

_Levantou-se, a chuva ainda continuava; suas roupas estavam encharcadas e mais pesadas. Seguiu para um beco sem saída, e observou se alguém a observava. Assim que confirmou que estava sozinha, ela desaparatou. Surgindo no Largo Grimmauld, Hermione caminhou para a mansão dos Blacks. Morava naquele lugar há mais de cinco anos, desde que Dumbledore fora morto. E mesmo depois de Harry ter finalmente vencido Voldemort, o trio optara por morar ali. Naquela parte da cidade, a chuva era mais fina, quase uma garoa. A mulher caminhou, parando em frente à porta da mansão. ___

_- Cheguei... – ela avisou ao entrar. Retirou o casaco molhado e com um feitiço o secou. ___

_- Oi, Mione. Nossa, você está encharcada. – Harry falou ao encontrá-la. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de apontar a varinha para si mesmo e se secar.___

_- Pronto. ___

_- Bem melhor... – o moreno se aproximou – Mas não deveria ficar tomando chuva... Vai que pega um resfriado?___

_- Não precisa se preocupar, Harry. ___

_- O jantar ficará pronto em alguns minutos. Rony está tomando banho e Gina colocando a mesa – ele contou.___

_- OK – eles caminharam juntos até a sala de estar. ___

_- Está tudo bem, Mione? – Harry questionou ligeiramente preocupado.___

_- Sim, tudo ótimo – ambos sentaram num sofá. ___

_- Você sumiu a tarde toda. ___

_- Tinha umas coisas para fazer... – ele não parecia muito convencido, mas não insistiu. ___

_- Preparada para a festa de amanhã? – brincou com um sorriso – Aposto que vai dançar muito.___

_- Ah, você sabe que não sou muito de dançar.___

_- Mas vai ter que dançar uma música comigo – ela sorriu – E o Rony vai ter que deixar! ___

_- Tudo bem... – Harry ficou vários segundos apenas a observando. Depois tocou levemente a face dela. ___

_I'm here if you want me (Estou aqui caso me queira)__  
__I'm yours, you can hold me (Sou tua, você pode me abraçar)__  
__I'm empty and achin' (Estou vazia e está doendo)__  
__And tumblin' and breakin' (E badernanda e quebrada)___

_Ela deu um sorriso tímido, e em seguida sentiu os braços dele a envolveram num abraço. Hermione correspondeu, abraçando-o forte, como se fosse a última vez que o via. Eles só se separaram quando ouviram um barulho. ___

_- Harry? – Gina surgiu sorrindo. Entretanto, ao ver Harry e Hermione seu sorriso desapareceu – Mione... Não sabia que tinha chegado. ___

_- Cheguei a pouco – a morena respondeu, a mão de Harry continuava sobre a sua. ___

_- Já podemos jantar... – Gina avisou. ___

_- Assim que o Rony chegar, nós iremos – Harry disse.___

_- Certo – a ruiva voltou a sorrir, e caminhou até os amigos, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. Gina o abraçou, recostando a cabeça sobre o ombro do moreno. Hermione, sentindo-se desconfortável, puxou a mão de volta para si – Amanhã será o dia mais feliz de minha vida.___

_- Sim, amanhã será um grande dia – Rony disse ao chegar à sala. ___

_- Um grande dia! – Gina repetiu, o sorriso ainda maior nos lábios. Harry sorriu também, mas de alguma forma, sua alegria não era nas mesmas proporções que a da ruiva. ___

_- Bom... Mas eu estou morrendo de fome, então deixamos o casamento para amanhã – Rony falou. Os outros concordaram e seguiram para a cozinha. ___

_Hermione permaneceu em silêncio a maior parte do jantar. Ainda não se sentia indiferente ao casamento de Harry e Gina, tampouco sabia se um dia se sentiria. Amava Harry em segredo há tantos anos, que muitas vezes, ela questionava-se como aquilo era possível, se nunca houve demonstrações de reciprocidade. Ele nunca mudou seu modo de tratá-la, sempre carinhoso, mas ela sabia que era apenas um carinho fraternal. Também nunca soube como se apaixonou por ele... Talvez nunca saberia. Mirou o moreno sussurrar ao ouvido da noiva, e depois beijar-lhe a bochecha. Vira cenas assim tantas vezes, mas nunca se acostumaria; queria, entretanto, que fosse ela ao invés da outra. ___

_Cause you don't see me (Porque você não me vê)__  
__And you don't need me (E você não precisa de mim)__  
__And you don't love me (E você não me ama)__  
__The way I wish you would (Do jeito que eu gostaria)__  
__The way I know you could (Do jeito que eu sei que você poderia)___

_Depois do jantar, os amigos ficaram por algumas horas conversando na sala. Era a última noite de Harry e Gina ali, e provavelmente em alguns meses, Hermione e Rony também mudariam. Ela não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas aceitara casar-se com o ruivo cerca de dois meses atrás. Gostava de Rony, ele fora seu primeiro amor, mas foi um sentimento que se apagou rapidamente. Por vezes, ela desejou ter sido o contrário; manter o amor que sentia por Rony, e expulsar o que sentia por Harry. Contudo, não foi isso que aconteceu.___

_Mesmo assim, todavia, ela namorou o ruivo por vários anos, e agora aceitara seu pedido de casamento. Ele a fazia feliz, na maioria das vezes, embora ela nunca se sentisse completa; ela sabia que ficaria para sempre a dúvida de como seria com Harry. Dúvida esta que vinha em seus mais maravilhosos sonhos, nos quais existia no mundo apenas ela e Harry. Muitas vezes, queria poder ficar num desses sonhos por toda a eternidade, já que neles as coisas eram como ela gostaria que fossem. Um desejo utópico, mas que ela jamais poderia negar. ___

_I dream a world where you understand (Eu sonho com um mundo onde você entenda)__  
__That I dream a million sleepless nights (Que eu sonho milhões de noites sem sono)__  
__Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand (Aonde eu sonho com fogo quando você toca minha mão)__  
__But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights (Mas se torna fumaça quando eu acendo as luzes)___

_Era bem tarde, quando decidiram dormir. Seguiram para seus quartos, mas Hermione custou a adormecer. Ficara por quase uma hora rolando na cama, até que desistiu de tentar e se levantou. Gina já havia dormido, por isso tentou não fazer barulho ao deixar o quarto. Voltou para a sala, um livro nas mãos. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o local iluminado. ___

_- Não conseguiu dormir? – ela questionou, assustando-o. Harry a convidou para sentar ao seu lado.___

_- Não. Acho que estou nervoso.___

_- Estranho seria se não estivesse nervoso, Harry... Afinal, vai se casar amanhã – Hermione sentou ao lado dele – Mas não precisa ficar tão nervoso, vai dar tudo certo. ___

_- É. Vai dar sim... A menos que... Sei lá... Houvesse alguma razão para eu não me casar com a Gina – Hermione o olhou, confusa.___

_- Alguma razão para não casar-se? Como assim? ___

_- Eu não sei... Talvez alguém tivesse alguma razão para que não houvesse o casamento – ele a olhou bem nos olhos. Hermione abriu a boca duas vezes, mas nada conseguiu falar. O que ele estava tentando fazer? Questionou-se – Eu gosto da Gina, e tenho certeza que ela será uma ótima esposa, mas... É que...___

_- Talvez, você esteja apenas com medo – disse tocando levemente sua mão. Era véspera do casamento dele, seria impossível que estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa – Você e Gina formam um casal muito lindo, Harry. Certamente serão muito felizes. ___

_- Tem razão... – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e ficaram em silêncio por vários instantes. Harry, então, acariciou delicadamente a face da mulher a sua frente – Eu vou sentir falta de nossas conversas noturnas. ___

_- Eu também – Hermione respondeu. Sentiu que poderia chorar a qualquer momento, mas se segurou, deveria ser forte. ___

_- É melhor eu ir dormir agora – ela concordou – Boa noite, minha amiga.___

_- Boa noite – ele beijou carinhosamente a testa da mulher, deixando-a sozinha logo em seguida. ___

_Hermione deixou o livro de lado, e colocou os pés sobre o sofá, abraçando as pernas, e encostando a testa a elas. Então, as lágrimas finalmente escaparam de seus olhos. Harry e Gina eram perfeitos um para outro... Quantas vezes ouvira aquilo? Suspirou tristemente; finalmente chegara o dia em que teria de se conformar com a posição de melhor amiga. Assim começou, e assim permaneceria. Uma amiga querida, confidente. Jamais entenderia por que ela também não poderia ser a mulher a quem o grande herói ama; jamais descobriria o que lhe faltou para que Harry a amasse. Encolheu-se ainda mais no sofá, e depois de algum tempo, acabou adormecendo. ___

_I'm speechless and faded (Estou sem palavras e desbotada)__  
__It's too complicated (É tão complicado)__  
__Is this how the book ends, (É assim que o livro termina,)__  
__Nothing but good friends? (Nada mais que bons amigos?)_

- Demorei? – uma voz perto de si a tirou das lembranças.

- Só um pouco – sorriu sem graça, e levantou.

- Tive que contar uma história para eles – o homem a abraçou. Hermione correspondeu o abraço.

- Dormiram?

- Sim. Os dois.

- Não sei se é boa idéia irmos sem eles...

- Não podemos levá-los, são muito pequenos – ele disse – E você sabe que Gina nos mataria se não fossemos a essa festa.

- Eu sei... – ela sorriu.

- Ted cuidará bem deles – ela concordou. Ted era o elfo domestico da casa. E só trabalhava lá porque Dobby o convenceu de que podia receber um salário. Hermione se negara a admitir um elfo se não fosse pago.

- Eu já passei todas as instruções para ele – Hermione contou.

- Então podemos ir, tenho certeza que eles estarão em boas mãos – ela finalmente concordou.

- Certo – entrelaçou a mão a dele, e juntos desaparataram.

_Hermione chegou à cerimônia com Rony, mas o ruivo precisou ajudar a mãe com algo do casamento. Ela ficou sozinha, mas por pouco tempo, porque logo Harry se aproximou. Estava pronto, e a qualquer momento ele estaria casando. ___

_- Você está linda, Mione – ele falou, fazendo-a corar de leve.___

_- Obrigada.___

_- Onde está Rony?___

_- A senhora Weasley o chamou, acho que Gina está vindo.___

_- Ah... – ele respirou fundo.___

_- Calma – a mulher falou, enquanto o tocava levemente no ombro esquerdo.___

_- Mione... – ele foi interrompido pelo Senhor Weasley que se aproximou.___

_- Ela está vindo, Harry. Vá para o altar – o homem falou.___

_- Está bem – ele concordou.___

_- Rony já está vindo também, querida – Arthur falou para Hermione, que apenas acenou. ___

_- Vá, Harry... Eu espero o Rony e vamos para o altar também. ___

_- Certo – ele parecia mais nervoso. Retirou algo do bolso e colocou nas mãos de Hermione. Ela ia perguntar o que era aquilo, mas não teve tempo, porque Harry se afastou. Quando ia abrir o papel dobrado, Rony chegou. ___

_- Podemos ir, Mione – o ruivo entrelaçou uma das mãos à dela, e o papel foi esquecido por um momento. ___

_Os dois seguiram para o altar, eram os padrinhos de Harry. Ficaram perto do noivo, mas ligeiramente atrás. Não demorou muito para a música começar a tocar e Gina aparecer ao lado do senhor Weasley. Hermione sorriu, ela estava perfeita de noiva. A viu se aproximar, e só então se lembrou do papel que ainda estava em sua mão. Disfarçadamente, ela desdobrou o papel. Seus olhos brilharam e o mundo pareceu parar. Apenas algumas palavras foram suficientes para deixá-la sem ar. Estava escrito: "Estou casando hoje, mas o grande amor da minha vida é você". ___

_This is the place in my heart (Esse é o lugar em meu coração)__  
__This is the place where I'm falling apart (Este é o lugar onde estou me despedaçando)__  
__Isn't this just where we met (Isso não é apenas onde nos conhecemos?)__  
__And is this the last chance that I'll ever get (E essa é a última chance que eu terei?)___

_Harry aceitou a mão de Gina, e o senhor Weasley se afastou. Viraram-se então para o altar. Harry encontrou o olhar de Hermione, e deu um pequeno sorriso. E este foi suficiente para que ela confirmasse o que dizia naquele pequeno pedaço de papel; não era uma brincadeira. Era correspondida e poderia escolher não poderia? Olhou para Rony, depois para Gina... Em seguida, olhou para todos os presentes, e como eles admiravam a cerimônia com orgulho e alegria. Seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa?_

A festa já havia começado quando chegamos. Estava cheia de amigos e conhecidos, Gina sempre gostara de fazer grandes festas. Comemorávamos os cinco anos de seu casamento. Após deixarmos o presente, dirigimo-nos até os convidados. Ficamos conversando com Lupin quando ouvi sua voz perto de mim.

- Que bom que vieram... – Harry falou enquanto me cumprimentava com um beijo na bochecha. Cinco anos havia se passado, mas o menor contato com ele ainda me perturbava.

- Não poderíamos perder essa festa. – Rony disse, ao meu lado.

- Breve vocês também comemorarão, não é? Casaram-se apenas três meses após Harry. – Lupin comentou.

- Ah, sim... Daqui a três meses, Mione e eu comemoraremos cinco anos de casados também. – Rony pegou minha mão e a beijou. Eu apenas lhe sorri. Senti o olhar de Harry e percebi o sorriso triste dele.

- Você me permite dançar com a Mione, Rony? – Harry questionou.

- Claro. – o ruivo concordou sorrindo – Vou aproveitar e falar com papai.

- Com licença. – Harry falou enquanto tomava minha mão e levava-me para o centro da festa, onde outras pessoas dançavam.

- Como você está? – eu perguntei. As mãos dele repousaram em minha cintura, levando-me para perto dele.

- Bem e você?

- Também. – respondi. Ele encostou a face à minha, fazendo-me arrepiar.

- Eu ainda... Eu ainda não consegui te esquecer, Mione – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu também não, Harry. Mas... Nós...

- Por favor, não diga o que sempre diz... Sobre não sermos feitos um para o outro. Eu não concordo e se você tivesse me dito no dia em que lhe confessei meu amor que também me amava... Eu não teria casado.

- Eu não poderia. Se tivesse sabido antes, mas não naquele dia – eu disse.

- Eu entendo... Eu que fui um tolo – podia sentir a respiração dele em meu pescoço. Eu só consegui confessar o que sentia meses após seu casamento. Naquela época também já estava casada com Rony. Nossas vidas já tinham rumos muito diferentes, seria impossível ficarmos juntos. Gina ficara grávida... Como eu poderia ser tão egoísta e separar uma criança de seu pai?

- Não diga isso. Não foi sua culpa.

- Eu jamais imaginei que poderia me amar também, Mione.

- Eu acho que ninguém poderia. Do mesmo jeito que também jamais imaginariam que pudesse me amar, Harry. Talvez, desde que nos conhecemos já estava escrito que seriamos apenas bons amigos – brinquei.

- Quem me dera poder ter escrito diferente – sorrimos – Se fosse do jeito que gostaríamos, além de nos amarmos, poderíamos ficar juntos.

- Infelizmente nossa história não pode ser mudada – ele tocou carinhosamente minha face.

- Teremos que nos contentar em apenas nos amarmos, não é? – eu concordei – É difícil, mas melhor isso a não te ter perto de mim.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei bem perto do ouvido dele.

- Também amo você – continuamos a dançar, em silêncio por um tempo – Quer ver a reforma que fiz na cozinha? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

- Harry...

- Eu prometo que vou me controlar. Eu só quero um beijo...

- Só um beijo.

- Certo. – eu deveria ter ficado louca nesses anos.

Não que Harry e eu tivéssemos um caso. De vez em quando, não conseguíamos controlar o que sentíamos e nos beijávamos. Fizemos amor apenas uma vez, e por mais que nossas consciências pesassem, era impossível que nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. Foi quando eu me senti completa pela primeira vez; foi diferente de quando eu fazia amor com Rony. Foi como nos meus sonhos... Quem me dera que pudesse ser assim para sempre. Não precisaríamos nos amar em segredo. Entretanto, Harry e eu não tínhamos poder para mudar a nossa história...

N/A: Olá... Bom... Faz séculos que não escrevia uma song, mas eu estava louca de vontade, porque estou com várias músicas legais. Espero ter tempo para escrever várias nessas férias xD Eu sei que vcs vão querer me matar pq os HH não ficaram juntos, mas há muito tempo eu queria fazer uma fic assim... / pq depois do livro 6 eu fiquei triste, neh, com os acontecimentos do livro, e a fic... bom... ela apesar de não contradizer os acontecimentos do livro, ela mostraria uma versão HH para o futuro, eheuiheuiehuihe... xD Ah... E sim, eu poderia ter feito os dois fugirem juntos ou Harry desistir do casamento... Enfim, eu realmente poderia tê-los deixado juntos mesmo, mas a intenção da fic não era essa. Como eu disse, minha intenção era criar uma historia, na qual, mesmo se gostando, eles não ficaram juntos, pq não era pra ser assim... Nhaa... Chega de conversa Pink que o povo não agüenta mais você, e está louco para ir para outra fic... ¬¬ Então... Aqui está a song, fiz com muito carinho, com a música You Don't See Me - The Pussycat Dolls, que foi indicada pela minha miga Bruna \o/ Aquii... Eu disse que ia fazer uma song com ela, não foi!? xD Espero que tenha gostado!! E espero que todos vcs que leram curta, ao menos um pouquinho a fic \o/ Obrigada a vcs que leram, que comentaram e votaram!! \o/ Bjaum!! PinkPotter : ) 


End file.
